Our hollyoaks fantasy
by Green-Lemon-Pie
Summary: This is just some random ten minute hyper moment think that is not in anyway serious. We were both stuck on writing the sequel to Wake up sweetheart. And erm...This was the outcome.


* * *

  
_Ahem. This was written by a friend.  
Hyperness consumed us._

_Just so you know - before all the "ommg you sad saaddd person" reviews come in.  
This isnt serious._

Annabelle made me post it. =]

* * *

**Our Hollyoaks Fantasy**

Kris and Myra both screamed when they heard a huge explosion outside, causing them both to fly backwards. When they stood up, everything seemed pretty normal, but they were both alarmed.  
"What was that?!" Michaela asked, walking down the stairs and holding on to the banister for dear life, scared that there might e another explosion.  
"Is there a war going on or somat?"  
Just as she reached the middle of the room, where all the catalogues had fallen over, there was a huge crash through the window. All three of them ran behind the sofa, the girls screaming, jumping to the conclusion they were under attack. After nothing happened, Michaela peeped her head round the side of the sofa, and raised an eyebrow-  
Standing in front of her, dressed in a horrible, white suit, over-gelled hairstyle and platform boots, was none other than the king of rock himself, night fevering to absolutely nothing. Yes, Elvis was dancing in their living room.  
Before the confused blonde girl called open her mouth to ask, there was another crash, this time coming from the door, although the whole wall was sabotaged thanks to a tank ramming it down.  
"What d'ya think you're doing?!' Michaela shrieked, before 4 boys emerged from the tank.  
"We missed the turning," Danny said, emerging from the top of the tank- wearing no clothes. Michaela, Kris and Myra gasped (Myra mainly because he was naked).  
"You're... you're...!' Michaela was shocked as the rest of the members of McFly emerged, also without clothing. Michaela ran up to Harry and glomped him, and the rest of them stepped away. Dougie went back into the tank, and came back out with a rather large locked box. He put it down in front of Elvis, stood back, and pressed a button on the remote-  
The box opened slowly, turning into a mini dance floor and raising Alan Carr up on a platform at the same time, who was wearing a top hat and a purple glittery suit, with a red spinning blue tie. He winked and Kris in a "too gay" way, before he caught a black cane that came from nowhere and started to tap dance. Before they could take this strange act in, they heard singing coming from behind them, and turned around to see Mariah Carey sitting on the kitchen counter with her legs crossed, singing about Nugmeg in a "sexy" way, but Kris was chocking in his attempt of trying not to laugh.  
Suddenly, Spanish music could be heard, and they turned back towards the door to see half of the Hollyoaks cast coming through the McQueen house, wearing poncho's and straw hats, doing aConga line which was lead by Mike Barnes.  
"You alright, Mics?" He said as he passed Michaela, who was currently having a rave on top of the McFly tank.  
"Yeah thanks, Barnseh! Mind Doctor Who on your way out, he's a bit lost."  
"Thanks Mics!" Mike yelled as he went out the back door. Zack was particularly enjoying himself, head banging and Conga-ing at the same time. When the line finally cleared the house, Kris and Myra exchanged a look, before Elliot ran into the house holding two maraca's and wearing nothing but his hat, yelled-  
"I am Beawolf!" and ran after the conga line. Myra was comepletly speechless, and turned back round to see that Elvis and Alan Carr were now slow dancing together, while Mcfly were playing a cover of "Anything Goes." When Myra turned back, she saw Kris was wearing the purple dress from earlier, and was doing the Macarena with Newt and Dom. On the other side of the room, a small Jack Russel called Kirby and a large, white German Shepherd called Bowan ran towards each other in slow motion, and Bill Oddie was laying on the sofa with binoculars mumbling the slow motion tune you usually get when people run towards each other.  
Myra put her hands over her face, sure this was all an illusion, but none of the noise around her cleared. When she removed her hands, Justin Lee Collins was in her face, screaming-  
"I need my doughnuts!"  
Myra didn't reply, and Justin leaped over the sofa, pushed Elvis out the way and started waltzing with Alan Carr. The mother then heard another Gay sounding voice behind her, and turned around to see Gok Wan.  
"What you're wearing, is just FABULOUS, darh-ling,' the fashion critic said, brushing down Kris's dress. Myra slapped herself round the face, and John Barrowman appeared in front of her as if by magic.  
"You look like you could use a change of scenery," the American said to the speechless Myra- it turns out she's a big fan of John Barrowman. He lead her out the house, while Mcfly, Elvis, Alan Carr, Gok Wan, Justin Lee Collins, Mariah Carey, Bill Oddie, Kirby, Newt, Dom, Kris, Michaela, and the cast of Doctor Who all joined together and sung "She'll be coming round the mountain when she comes".


End file.
